Turn Back Time
by MsSupreme
Summary: 'If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those words that have hurt you, And you'd stay' Ichigos rehearsing for her media course, if only the song she had to do didnt mean so muc R


"Thanks for doing this Lettuce" i smiled calmly, Lettuce just smiled happily at me

She has changed a lot in the past 2 years, but we all had. Me and Lettuce have grown so close i class her as my sister now, Mint and zakuro as still as close as ever, in fact im sure there together. And Pudding is still performing and using her cuteness to trick people out of there money. Lettuce and me are both in collage now, and both of us are on the media course. She s our raising piano star and me...well apparently i have a good voice. Personally i would of preferred to have done dancing but i still fall over my feet...some things just don t change.

"No problem Ichigo im glad you asked me" she smiled "so what song do you have to do?" she asked, i sighed

"Cher if i could turn back time" i sighed, a song i really didn t want to do, she grinned happily

"Oh my. You ll be fine singing that Ichigo" she said warmly, i smiled slightly

"i hope so" i sighed, Lettuce nodded and sat down on the piano seat at the side of the stage, the piano was a classic black with a small stereo sat on its lid, i slowly walked out to the middle of the stage and took a deep breath, i nodded to Lettuce and she clicked play, and the beginning to 'Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time' began to play, i really didn t want to sing this song, it spoke to me far to much...

'If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you And you'd stay'

'I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes'

'I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry But baby'

'If I could turn back time, if I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you You'd stay if I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you, then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do, if I could turn back time'

'My world was shattered, I was torn apart Like somebody took a knife And drove it deep in my heart When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care But I lost everything darling then and there'

'Too strong to tell you I was sorry Too proud to tell you I was wrong I know that I was blind and darling'

'If I could turn back time, if I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you And you'd stay if I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do, if I could turn back time'

'If I could turn back time, if I could turn back time If I could turn back time, oh baby I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go, I know I made you cry'

'If I could turn back time, if I could find a way I'd take back those words that have hurt you And if I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you then you'd love me, love me Like you used to do, if I could turn back time'

'(Turn back time)  
If I could find a way Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby You'd stay (Reach the stars)'

...the music faded out and i heard Lettuce clap, i closed my eyes as i collapsed to my knees, my hands covering my face as i broke down

"Ichigo!" Lettuce said in alarm as she hurried over to me, wrapping an arm around me "what s up?" she asked softly

"I cant do this anymore" i sobbed, Lettuce gently pulled my hands from my face, i looked at her as tears streamed down my face

"What cant you do anymore?" she asked softly

"Pretending im happy and that everything is ok" i muttered, she crooked her head to the side slightly

"What do you mean? You aren t happy?" she asked, i just nodded "why not?" she asked

"Cos i miss him Lettuce" i sighed sadly, dropping my head

"Who? Aoyama? You saw him this morning?" Lettuce said sounding slightly confused, i very nearly scoffed

"Not him Lettuce" i sighed

"who then?" she asked followed by a small gasp "Kisshu?" she said in shock, i nodded as tears still fell from my eyes "i thought you hated him?" she asked, i shook my head

"No i never hated him, i disliked him at first but he slowly grew on me...and then just kept on growing" i explained slowly, smiling slightly

"Then why didn t you do anything about it?" she asked, i smiled slightly

"i was scared, how would you feel if you had fallen in love with your enemy?" i asked "even when Kisshu died i still was too scared...so i forced myself to be in love with Aoyama" i sighed, disgust seeping into my voice "he shouldn t of had to die" i whispered, i felt Lettuce rub my arm slightly

"but we told you he survived" Lettuce said softly

"i know but even then i still couldn t do it" i sighed "and now ill never be able to" i whispered

"why wont you?" asked someone else, i gasped and turned around and saw Kisshu stood at the side of the stage, he was leaned against one of the walls, he still wore the same outfit i last saw him in, his green hair was also the same maybe slightly longer. His face had matured and his gold eyes were still as bright as i remembered them. He really was here! i scrambled to my feet and ran to him, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist, making sure he wouldn t go, i felt his arms wrap around me just as tightly

"i missed you Kisshu" i whispered

"i know i heard" Kisshu said calmly as he kissed the top of my head, i smiled slightly as i felt my cat ears and tail pop out, it had been so long since they had, it was a relief to know they still did when i was embarrassed or just insanely happy, i felt myself purr as i felt him gently stroke one of my ears

"i give you both some time" i heard Lettuce say happily, i turned my head around and smiled happily at her, she returned it before walking of the stage, im so glad she s my friend, i really am. i turned my head around and looked up at Kisshu, up close his golden eyes seemed to be more wiser but still had that playfulness to them. I smiled shyly before going on my toes and kissing him, i felt him smile against my lips slightly as his arms wrapped tighter around me. It felt so nice for once to be able to kiss him back instead of having to fight him of, and im sure he knew it, he pulled back with a small smile on his face. I blushed further as he ran his hand along my cheek

"you ve gotten even more beautiful Ichigo" he said happily, i smiled brightly at his complement before shaking my head

"Not Ichigo" i smiled, Kisshu crooked his head slightly in confusion "kitten" i grinned, he chuckled slightly "you have no idea how much i ve missed that damn nickname" i smiled

"you have no idea how much i ve missed you" Kisshu smiled, this felt so nice, to finally be able to love him. i sighed happily and rested my head on his chest "did i tell you your singing was beautiful" Kisshu said happily, i giggled

"no but thank you i would of preferred to do dancing but i still trip over my own feet" i giggled

"good i think that s adorable" Kisshu said happily, i giggled before sighing contently

"least someone does" i smiled "everyone else finds it funny" i giggled, Kisshu smiled happily at me

"oh it is but i still think its adorable" he smiled, i beamed at him, he was still so sweet

"Ichigo!" came a shocked voice, i turned and saw Aoyama stood at the bottom of the stage where the seats where, he wore blue jeans with a black top, what was he doing here?

"what are you doing here?" i asked calmly, my arms staying wrapped tightly around Kisshu

"i came to hear you sing but i guess i must of missed it" he said calmly, ha so it didn t work then, i couldn t stop my grin

"so what? your date stood you up did she? so you decided to come see me" i asked cockily "oh i do feel loved" i growled, rolling my eyes

"i have no idea what your on about Ichigo" Aoyama said calmly, i sighed and shook my head

"her name Sarah isn t it, she s in your English class and you been on at least 5 dates cos i ve seen you" i said calmly

"she is just a friend" Aoyama insisted

"you don t kiss your friends or slip your hand up there tops" i said cockily, one of my eyebrows raised "news flash Aoyama im not a stupid as you think, this has been going on for at least 2 months" i sighed, i felt Kisshu rub my back soothingly, but i had noticed his body had tensed, so he was mad then. Aoyama looked rather nervous "in case you didn t realise that s me breaking up with you Aoyama" i sighed, he looked at me in pure shock

"what?" he asked

"you expect me to stay with you when you ve been cheating on me?" i asked, was he seriously thinking i was THAT daft. He dropped his eyes for a moment before looking at me...he looked pissed

"its cos of him huh?" Aoyama hissed, and i knew he was directing it at Kisshu

"yes Aoyama it is because of Kisshu cos in the past half hour i decided to stop living in a lie" i snapped

"meaning?" Aoyama asked, i released Kisshu and faced Aoyama. i towered over him as i was on the stage

"i don t love you i haven t done for a while Aoyama" i hissed, his eyes widened

"what?" he muttered

"i haven t loved you for a long time Aoyama, i tried to believe me i did but it was never you i loved" i explained calmly, i swear i saw his calm nerve snap

"HIM? your choosing HIM over ME!" Aoyama demanded, clearly out-raged

"yes Aoyama i should of done it a long time ago in all fairness" i snapped, my hands were in fists at my side. Aoyama huffed and folded his arms over his chest

"so you led me on then?" he growled

"yes and no, i should of told you in all fairness but i was scared considering your so much like Deep Blue it scares me" i nearly screamed, Aoyama just clicked his tongue in a cocky arrogant manner. he really is so much like Deep Blue it literally scares me

"whatever Ichigo just don t come crawling back to me when he hurts you" Aoyama spat, i was about to say something but i felt Kisshu lace his fingers with mine

"i don t plan to hurt her Aoyama! i left partly so i could give her a chance with you, i wanted her to be happy...now i see i probably should of got here a lot faster" Kisshu said calmly, i smiled slightly

"maybe you should of" Aoyama hissed "then you could of played the hero so much sooner, got bored of being the villain did you?" Aoyama growled, i released Kisshu hand and jumped of the stage landing in front of Aoyama and slapping him across the face...with my claws out. he stumbled backwards and gripped his face, looking at me in pure shock

"Kisshu, Pai and Tart were not villains, we thought they were but they were fighting for a planet as we were, i suppose we were the villains to them for not understanding! and they are all heroes as they manage to save there planet and gave there life s to help us so don t you dare bring that up Aoyama" i snapped, Aoyama just blinked and nodded sheepishly, he removed his hand from his face where 5 scratches were bleeding, turned on his heel and walked out of the stalls. i took a few deep calming breaths before sitting in one of the chairs; Kisshu jumped of the stage and sat beside me

"never seen you get like that kitten" he said softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"he had no right to be acting all high and mighty just cos he believes he is right" i sighed

"well he obviously likes being like Deep Blue, just forget him" Kisshu soothed, kissing my temple

"i will do" i smiled

"and thank you" Kisshu said happily, i looked at him in confusion

"what for?" i asked

"standing up for us, we were in the wrong i see that now...we should of just talked truce at first, would of been a lot easier" Kisshu smiled

"Pai s rubbed of on you" i grinned, he chuckled

"that s cos im around him 24/7" Kisshu laughed

"are Pai and Tart here as well?" i asked curiously, if they are i know Lettuce and Pudding will be pleased

"yeah there here, Tarts changed a hell of a lot" Kisshu grinned

"still annoying i bet" i grinned

"naturally" Kisshu chuckled, i sighed happily and leaned against Kisshu, my head resting on his shoulder, i felt him rest his head on mine. i felt at total peace finally 


End file.
